


Burning Edge

by brokutoowl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Boys In Love, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Demon Haggar (Voltron), Demon Honerva (Voltron), Demon Shiro (Voltron), Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, Drama & Romance, Druids, Established Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Established Relationship, Fluff, Galra Shiro (Voltron), Holy Water, Human Lance (Voltron), Humor, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Kinda, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance Saves The Day, M/M, Mild Language, Non-Graphic Violence, Voltron Secret Santa 2018, Witches, i also have 0 knowledge on demonology and christian demons in general, i havent watched supernatural either but i know they do some of the stuff in this fic, i tag too much but whatever, i think, idk how to write demons, of course this is shance, the druids are a group of demons under haggar, theyre the same person but i wanted to tag both, why isnt that a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-30 17:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17228333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokutoowl/pseuds/brokutoowl
Summary: "They were now waiting.Lance eventually convinced Shiro to let him go through with his plan.They lined the apartment with salt and the demon had even drawn up some devil traps, and the human had laughed at how Sam and Dean this was. Shiro had also done something to the apartment, soundproofing it enough that their poor neighbours didn’t become collateral damage.The plan was to lure whoever would come back here, trap them into the apartment and either kill them or scare them off for the time being or preferably forever.The supernatural had been fussing over him, making him wear a protective amulet he’d acquired from a witch and some holy water. He’s secretly scared and anxious that the items he has on his person won’t do their job.He hopes everything works out.And so far, it does."A Shance Monster Au for the Voltron Secret Santa 2018





	Burning Edge

**Author's Note:**

> unbetaed and bad but whatever!!! i really hope my giftee likes this, i need their approval
> 
> i’m not sure if this should be posted, but i’m posting it anyways since this is a good fic!!!
> 
> also i don’t even know if this ao3 tag pertains to the same vld secret santa!!!
> 
> small edits made on 02/17/19

Lance gasped and tensed as he noticed the slightly smeared message on his mirror, written in blood.

 _You have to go to_   _work_ _at 11 am today. Please stay home._

Lance relaxed, chuckling. “Thanks, Shiro, but I have reminders in my phone,” he murmurs, blatantly ignoring the second piece to the message. He then feels a cold spot touch his back, and he startles before another hand, warm this time, slides up to his waist.

He feels Shiro, the demon, materialize behind him, his warmth beginning to leech into Lance’s body. He turned in the supernatural’s arms, spotting a pout on Shiro’s sculpted face.

“You’re such a big baby for such a big, bad demon,” the demon smiles. “Where did you go last night? I got needy, had to use my toys..” Shiro’s hand tightens on his waist.

Lance chuckles squirming a little bit. “Ugh not now, you sex fiend, we can’t do anything, I have to leave soon,” he gasps a little when the demon runs the hand on his back down to his butt.

The Cuban feels before he hears the supernatural’s growl of frustration and his advancing hands stop. The smaller man laughs again.

He’s already woken up late, and if Shiro continues to distract him, he’ll be late to work. He rushes through his morning skincare routine, before leaving the washroom with a demon clinging to his frame.

 

After that, the rest of his small morning rush to get ready goes by quickly before the demon starts begging Lance to stay home. “Please stay home, please Lance…” and he tries to give his best puppy look, and Lance almost gives in, but he’s used to this now.

Lance gives him a stern look like he does every time Shiro does this. “No, Shiro,” the demon looks on in dismay.

“But I’ll try to come home early,” and that has the supernatural smiling.

After kissing the demon sweetly and watching him make himself unseeable, Lance closes his front door and makes his way to work.

  


He knew something was wrong the moment he walked into his cold home. First of all, it was cold, second of all, he felt eerie energy in the home, and thirdly, it looked like someone was stabbed, then fought as they were kidnapped. Probably what it was.

Furniture was strewn about, and deep black blood was sprayed across the floor, giving away that it was most likely a demons blood, or even worse, Shiro’s.

He set down the bag in his hand, some things he picked up at the store, and bit his lip as he haphazardly walked deeper into the chaos that was his house.

“Shiro?” he calls, somehow hoping that his fears that the demon wasn’t taken from the house. His fears are wrong though, and his body lights with relief when he hears a groan from his bedroom. He rushes to the bedroom, suddenly afraid of what he’ll find once he arrives at Shiro’s side.

 “Oh, Shiro..” he cries softly, kneeling to the supernatural’s injured side. Shiro is kneeling on the floor, sitting on his haunches with his torso bent forward. There were scratches everywhere and black blood seemed to be dripping from and clinging to just about every part of his body. Even his shock of hair was tainted red where it used to be a clear and bright white.

 He gasps again when the demon looks at him, eyes glazed and the brunet’s eyes can’t help but well up too. He’s swiftly grabbed but doesn’t complain when Shiro digs his face into the crook of Lance’s neck, inhaling deeply through the panic.

 “They... They came for you, they tried to kill me, and tried to take me away from here,” Shiro murmurs gently into his neck, voice cracked and muffled.

“But aren’t you bound to the land?” the human questions, beginning to pull Shiro’s large and heavy body against him.

“Yes, when they found out, they left me for dead and went back down to the pits.” Lance hums and starts to rub at an uninjured spot on his back, trying and failing to sooth Shiro’s anxieties.

“Lance you aren’t safe here anymore, you have to leave before they come back-” Shiro starts to say, panic rising again, but Lance interrupts.

”First of all, I’m not going anywhere, second of all, who’s “they” and third of all, why do they want with _me_?”

“They’re demons from the pit, and they’re trying to unbind me to the land. Before I was bound, I was their prisoner.. their.. Champion.. and now they want me back, and they think that you’re the reason I’m bound,” Shiro answers, fright rising as he thinks of losing Lance to _them_ and being forced to become their-

“Takashi- As movie cliche as this is, I’m not going anywhere-“ Lance stopped when the demon tightens his hold onto the Cuban boy.

“Shiro if they come here again we can both fight them, I can get some holy water or whatever kills demons and we can do this _Supernatural_ style and..” Lance tsked as Shiro once again tightened his hold on Lance in anxiety, shaking his head rapidly.

”That’s a terrible idea- You can’t do that, you’ll be killed or hurt and then die and I won’t be able to handle it if you die,” he bemoaned in sorrow, breaking the human’s heart.

He bit his lip before an idea pops into his head.

 Lance then casts a determined look at Shiro.

  


They were now waiting.

Lance eventually convinced Shiro to let him go through with his plan.

 

They lined the apartment with salt and the demon had even drawn up some devil traps, and the human had laughed at how _Sam and Dean_ this was. Shiro had also done something to the apartment, soundproofing it enough that their poor neighbours didn’t become collateral damage.

The plan was to lure whoever would come back here, trap them into the apartment and either kill them or scare them off for the time being or preferably forever.

The supernatural had been fussing over him, making him wear a protective amulet he’d acquired from a witch and some holy water. He’s secretly scared and anxious that the items he has on his person won’t do their job.

He hopes everything works out.

 

And so far, it does.

 

Shiro does his demon magic? Or whatever it’s named, and it’s not more than a couple minutes later that the Galran demons (as Shiro had told him prior to luring them) showed up, ready to either kill them, or just the demon, capture him, or die trying.

 He’s in the other room, amulet hidden under his shirt and holy water clutched close to his chest. He hears the telltale signs of demons materializing, and their heavy, gross panting breaths.

 Then all hell breaks loose.

 There’s the sound of loud and deep snarls and growls, the banging of bodies hitting the ground and furniture being thrown around.

He’s absolutely terrified. And glad Shiro put him in a different room. The sounds are frighteningly loud, sounding more like wild animals than supernatural beings.

 Then suddenly glowing yellow eyes filled his vision and he shrieked in terror when he was grabbed and flung through the open apartment to the living room where Shiro was down on his knees. Blood was oozing from the cuts that hadn’t had the chance to heal with the demon’s enhanced healing. Blood was streaked all over the floor, covering the old blood that was still there.

 He yelps when he was manhandled into a kneeling position, a sturdy and painful hand wrenched in his hair. During his time being thrown, he’d dropped the holy water, the plastic bottle clattering a couple feet away. Just far enough that his fingertips didn’t quite reach. Convenient.

 Shiro snarled at the supernatural that has nabbed him, protective instincts indeed flaring. He wouldn’t have to worry too much, as long as he never took the amulet off, he can get injured but never fully die. It freaked him out but he’s grateful.

 “High Priestess Honerva gave us an order to unbind you from the land, and take you home. But in return for capturing you, we also get to have our own fun with this _human,”_ one of the Galran’s murmured, it’s cloak fluttering softly when he turned to the Cuban boy, making him flinch and struggle slightly in the hands of his aggressor.

 Shiro just snarled, struggling heavily, panting breath heavy. “You better not touch him, I swear!” and a hit to the back his head had him shutting up quick. Lance gulped in fear.

 “I can smell his fear, and it smells delicious..” one of the demon’s drawl, leaning down and sniffing at his neck, prompting Lance to flinch away, fear growing steadily. This didn’t go unnoticed by Shiro who, again, got clipped in the head when he snarled at the offending Galra.

 He gives Shiro a pleading look, hoping he could find a solution. He was terrified out of his mind and the only thing that was going through his head was that he had to stay with the other male. Said male gave him a dark look, a glint in his eye.

 Before Lance could blink, the demon holding onto him lets him go and runs over to Shiro as he jumps up and begins fighting the others again, vicious claws and teeth and horrendously scary.

 There was suddenly a loud shriek and Shiro dropped to the ground, barely lucid, once again brought to his knees, a woman, _a demoness,_ appeared behind him, hand raised and dark magic burning within her palm. Lance gasps in horror, but then he remembers that he’s not being held, so ever so slowly he starts inching towards the holy water on the ground.

 “High Priestess Hovera, we were just finishing up our business-” they both bowed, but were interrupted by their high priestess.

“I can clearly see that. Of course, I came to see if the Champion is ready to be taken home and if that mangy primitive was taken care of as well,” she runs her beady eyes across the room, before stopping to where he’s sitting, rock still, trying not to let her tie into his new plan.

 “I see that you haven’t taken care of him, there’s not even a scratch!” She roared, hand raising once more, aimed at him this time and the human couldn’t do much but cower, preparing himself for an onslaught of agony, but it never came. He chanced it and opened his eyes, finding the demon looking at him in thought, hand back down at her side as it had been before. Then she smiled maniacally.

 “Leave us,” she commanded, and with twin nods, the other demon’s disappeared. Huh. So the demon traps didn’t work. With hindsight, he would’ve stopped Shiro from making them, and even wasting their time putting up the salt. Fuck you, Sam and Dean Winchester.

 “You clearly seem to have a strong bond with our Champion. We won’t hurt him if you come with me, human.” Lance gulps, hesitant.

“Why should I trust you, Honerva?” he tacks on her name, trying to distract her as he again starts to very slowly inch towards the holy water again.

 She notices this but seems to only see it as him being scared, which he is, but he digresses. “You’ll be free from this primitive life, you’ll have power, you’ll have our Champion, and you’ll get anything you want! Come, my sweet child, you won’t have to worry anymore.” Lance knows what she’s doing, murmuring in her raspy voice sweet and empty promises, sounding softer as to lure him into her doing. Classic demon things, he couldn’t believe she was following a tv trope. It was comical, and he forced himself not to laugh.

 She’ll also probably murder him, or get him killed the moment they arrive at the pits and he wasn’t about to deal with that.

 Honerva outstretches her hand and multiple things happen at that moment.

 One, Shiro lunges at Honerva, trying to stop her from grabbing him, two, Honerva does succeed in grabbing his bicep, and three, he grabs the cracked bottle of holy water and hurl it towards the demoness, it breaking on contact with her ashen skin.

 She screeches, letting go of him and stumbling backwards, hissing sounds coming from the skin the water touches, before she growls and begins to dive forward towards him but Shiro knocks her over, dead set on protecting him now that he has full consciousness and the edge in the fight.

 She growls again as she’s knocked to her knees, panting and gritting her teeth in pain.

 Lance stands up, eyes squinting at Honerva with distaste, before moving over to Shiro who, despite being kinda heavily injured, stands up completely and stands at his side.

 “If you ever step foot in my home again, or even _try_ to take Shiro away, or hurt him, or hurt me, you’ll get something worse than holy water to you. And don’t you dare send any of your minions either. I never bound Shiro to this land, but I’m glad he’s bound, whether or not you and your greasy little demon friends like it!” he hollers at her, making her cower weakly and nod at his loud words.

 “Now leave! Before I change my mind about letting you go!” he continues, anger evident in his screeching voice.

 Then she disappears in a cloud of black smoke, making both the human and the demon sag against each other in relief, making them both slowly lower to the floor.

 “Jesus Christ, Shiro, you could’ve warned me that demons would be terrifying,” he murmurs in exhaustion. The fight lasted no more than 10 minutes, but it felt like one big scary lifetime. The supernatural just laughs.

 “Next time I’ll warn you, I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is longer than my other one shots lmao, but i couldnt get to the right place to end it without risking the ending to be a bit unfulfilling and abrupt!!
> 
> this is also very bad in general ,, and there might be some continuity errors and generally be shit in some parts!!! not to mention i absolutely cannot write fight scenes to save my life.


End file.
